A router is a well known rotary cutting tool for routing a workpiece. Typically a router has a rotating bit which extends through a router base. At times it is desired to utilize a tool attachment such as a guide bushing, having a cylindrical extension, spaced around the bit, to guide the router along a template wall. The diameter of the cylindrical extension determines the distance between the bit and the template wall, which determines the resultant pattern.
Typically a guide bushing is attached to a router base by first attaching an adapter plate to the router base, and then attaching the desired guide bushing to the adapter plate, typically by fastening the bushing to the adapter plate. However, because adapter plates for particular router models and manufacturers typically have their own unique bolt patterns, retailers must stock many models of adapter plates and guide bushings.
The present invention is directed toward improvements over the prior art, which are particularly applicable to routers, and that may also have application to other forms of tool attachments.